Chroniken des Dunklen Helden 1
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Nun, ich bin ein bisschen ein hobby-schreiber und das ist ein Auszug aus meiner ersten langen Geschichte (in arbeit). Ich wollt einfach mal was veröffentlichen um hoffentlich ein paar Meinungen einzufahren. Es ist ne fantasy Geschichte um einen Jungen der schon mal gelebt hat und damals ein Mächtiger Zauberer war. Es spielt in einer Fantasiewelt. Habt spaß und gebt feedback.


**Erstes Buch: Träume, Training, Aufbruch**

Kapitel 1: Das flüstern der Schatten:

Irgendwo an einem Unbekannten Ort zu einer Unbekannten Zeit unterhalten sich Wesen, doch der Sinn der Unterhaltung ist nicht ganz ersichtlich, noch nicht… Es heist nur:

„Die Zeit naht, in wenigen Jahren wird es beginnen…"

...

„Majestät, Majestät,… der legendäre Held Alan Wünscht Sie zu sprechen! Was! entspricht das wirklich der Wahrheit Herr Kanzler? Ja mein König, ist es. Gut, Kanzler organisiert sofort ein Bankett, das wird die größte Feier die wir jemals abgehalten haben, wir müssen seine Dienste gebührend würdigen. Schatzmeister sobald er ankommt führt ihn zur Schatzkammer, er soll für seine Heldentaten gebührend entlohnt werden. Er darf sich alles nehmen was er möchte. Schneider, nehmt seine Maße und Schneidert ihm ein, seiner Größe angemessenes Gewand mit dem bestmöglichsten Stoff den wir haben. Eure Hoheit, wir haben bereits seine Maße von der Rüstung die wir geschmiedet haben, er ist 1,85 Meter groß und hat einen Athletischen aber nicht Muskelbepackten Köper. Der spezielle dunkelblaue Seidenstoff wäre perfekt für ihn geeignet. Worauf wartet ihr dann noch, beginnt sofort mit der Herstellung, so dass es schnellstmöglich Fertig ist.

„ …Oh Alan, mein großer Held. Ich bin so Froh dass du Heil zurückgekehrt bist. Ich hoffe Inständig dass du endlich um meine Hand anhältst. Oh Gott bitte lass ihn mich und keine meiner Schwestern erwählen. Dein kurzes, stachliges und blutrotes Haar dass zum Streicheln einlädt, dein Perfekter Mund den ich Küssen möchte, deine Wunderschöne Nase und deine Blau-grünen Augen in die ich eintauchen möchte, oh wenn ich nur an dich denke schmachte ich dahin…"

„Prinzessin, Prinzessin, ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung? Prinzessin?"

„Keine sorge Kanzler sie denkt nur wieder an ihren geliebten und wenn er möchte werde ich gerne die Hochzeit Ausrichten. Er ist da, endlich da…"

Wenig später auf einem Balkon mit Blick in Richtung eines mehr als nur Riesenhaften Baumes mit wunderschönen Blüten in verschiedenster Ausführung und kräftigen, glänzenden Blättern die groß und stabil genug waren ein Haus auf ihnen zu errichten sind zwei Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann zu sehen und der Mann scheint gerade etwas der Frau sagen zu wollen und dann….

...

„Alan? Hörst du mich Alan? Hey Alan WACH ENDLICH AUF! Du hast mir doch versichert dass du rechzeitig aufwachst um deinen Vater zum Schutzwall um Acht zu begleiten. Inzwischen haben wir schon kurz vor Mittag und du schläfst immer noch, oder Träumst du wieder davon ein großer Held zu sein. Ts, Ts, Ts, so eine Schlafmütze wie du wäre sicher die letzte Wahl und außerdem hatten wir noch niemals Krieg oder Monster in unserem friedlichen Land und werden auch keinen bekommen schließlich Besteht unsere Welt nur aus unendlich vielen Inseln, die meisten unbewohnt. Die Wetterverhältnisse sind meist zu schlecht um Kriegschiffe zu senden und wenn es nicht das Wetter ist sind immer noch die gefährlichen Strömungen und großen Entfernungen ein nahezu unüberwindbares Hindernis, selbst Magie hilft da wenig."

Der Schlaftrunkene Alan steht nun langsam aus dem Bett auf und denkt sich nur, " Mumble, mumble, grrmpf, kann man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen, ich hab grad so schön geträumt…"

Kurz darauf ertönt wieder die Stimme der Mutter "Kommst du jetzt endlich, mach dich gefälligst Fertig und komm runter und vergiss bloß nicht dich richtig zu Waschen und die Zähne zu putzen." Im Badezimmer folgt Alan dieser Anweisung denkt sich dabei aber wie schön es wäre irgendwo auf reisen zu sein und sich weder waschen noch Zähneputzen zu müssen oder können, auf dem weg zu Ruhm und Ehre. Kurze Zeit später steht er bei seiner Mutter in der Küche.

Angekommen in der Küche schimpft seine Mutter mal wieder mit ihm. „Alan wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du rechtzeitig aufstehen sollst, du bist jetzt 12 Jahre alt und somit solltest du in der Lage sein rechzeitig aufzustehen. Du weist das ich sehr gutherzig bin und selten etwas sage wenn du mal eine Stunde zu spät aufstehst, auch wenn wichtige Arbeiten anliegen, aber dieses mal war es weit mehr als DREI STUNDEN! Das nächste Mal, gibt es für jede Stunde, eine Woche Stubenarrest, Kapiert?" Darauf erwidert Alan, „Jaaaa Mutter." „Hey nicht Patzig werden, klar. Nun, genug Zeit vergeudet hier bring, nun das Mittagessen deinem Vater am Schutzwall, hilf ihm dann bei der Arbeit und vergiss nicht in der Kirche für gute Ernte und Schutz vor bösen Geistern" zu beten. „Alles Klar Mutter" Erwidertet er dann.

Der Strand mit dem Schutzwall vor der „Jährlichen" Riesenwelle liegt hinter einigen Wiesen und einem kleinen recht offenem Wald, nur das Herz ist ziemlich Düster und Tief. Außerdem befindet sich recht weit im Osten des Waldes ein mittleres Gebirge dessen Anfang man etwa nach 2-3 Stunden Fußweg, abhängig von der Geschwindigkeit mit der man läuft erreicht. Das Gebirge grenzt direkt an den Wald, allerdings ist der Wald dort, im Schatten der Berge sehr dicht und von einem Sumpf umgeben, daher nicht vom Wald aus zu erreichen. Der einzige Weg zu diesem Platz wäre vom Gebirgspass aus herunterzufallen, denn auch das Klettern an dieser Stelle ist nicht möglich, da die Steilwand, wie der Name schon sagt zu Steil und zusätzlich zu rutschig zum Klettern ist. Da es nahezu unmöglich ist den Sturz zu Überleben, im Wald darunter die Geister leben und der Sumpf diesen Teil vom Rest des Waldes abgrenzt und somit dieses Gebiet weitgehend unbekannt ist, nennen es die Menschen hier „Das Tor zur Hölle" und fürchten dieses geheimnisvolle, unbekannte Gebiete. Auch Alan, der sonst sehr Mutig ist fürchtet diesen Ort. Hier verlor er seinen besten Freund

So macht sich Alan auf den Weg wie immer, es ist ein ganz normaler Tag, wie immer, jedoch im Herz des Waldes angekommen, beschleicht ihn ein ungutes Gefühl… Er weiß dass man sich erzählt dass es hier nur so dunkel ist, da hier Geister hausen sollen. Dies wissen alle Einwohner des Dorfes, Aus diesem Grund soll dieser Teil des Waldes immer Schnell durchquert werden. Er denkt sich, „_Junge wie oft bist du schon durch diesen Teil des Waldes gegangen, warum zögerst du Heute_." Er schaut sich um, sieht die alten knorrigen und trockenen Bäume um sich herum an. Und bleibt noch einen Moment stehen, der Wind bläst durch diese Äste und hört sich schaurige aber nicht gefährlich an. Kurz darauf geht er weiter, einige schritte später hat er das Gefühl jemand spricht von hinten zu ihm, es ist jedoch nur ein leises, kaum hörbares Flüstern. Er beschließt es als Geräusch das der Wind beim Fegen durch die alten Äste macht und es sich deshalb so gruselig anhört, einfach zu Ignorieren.

Wenige Zeit später kommt er am Strand an, Boran sein Vater begrüßt ihn fröhlich und freundlich wie immer mit den Worten, „na endlich Sohn ich dachte schon die Geister hätten dich erwischt aber du hast wohl nur wieder verpennt, heh. Die gute Mama Borga hat dir bestimmt mal wieder einen Vortrag gehalten, oder? Während Alans Vater das sagte, zwinkerte er kurz. Typisch für sie. Ein Mann muss doch gut schlafen wenn er gut arbeiten will, oder? Aber trotzdem sollte er rechzeitig aufstehen. Na ja macht ja nix, Hauptsache du bist Heil hier angekommen, die Insel und die Geister scheinen in letzter Zeit etwas unruhig zu werden, muss wohl daran liegen dass es nur noch 7 Tage bis zur großen Welle sind. Nun gut, Zeig mal was die gute Mama heute gekocht hat, riecht ja ziemlich lecker. Las mal sehen, ahhhhh Heute gibt es schöne, saftige Steaks, schön blutig, genau so wie ich es mag. OK Leute, alle mal herhören. Das Essen ist endlich angekommen lasst uns eine Mittagspause einlegen.

Während des Essens fragt Alans Vater ihn ob er mal wieder von großen Heldentaten geträumt und deshalb wieder verpennt hat. So erzählt Alan dass er gerade geträumt hat, von einer großen Schlacht, mit allen möglichen ihm unbekannten Wesen Verbündet zurückkehrte. Er erklärte das er gerade im Begriff war einem König nach seinem großen Sieg auf einer Unvorstellbaren Landmasse, so Groß das er gar nicht beschreiben kann wie groß sie war zu treffen. Er konnte auch nicht sagen dass er wüsste was für Wesen es waren mit denen er gekämpft hatte, nur das sie unglaublich stark waren. Sein Vater machte nur einen Fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und, „Alan erzähl weiter." Alan fuhr fort, der König wollte ihn mit einem Bankett und einem Extra angefertigtem Gewand aus ganz speziellem und äußerst wertvollem und edlem Stoff sowie Freier Hand in der Schatzkammer begrüßen. Als Alan dann nach dem Bankett einer der Prinzessinnen auf dem Balkon mit Ausblick auf einen Unvorstellbaren großen und wunderschönen, im Mondschein blühenden Baum einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte hat ihn seine Mutter geweckt hat.

Zähneknirschend erwähnt Alan noch dass er ziemlich angefressen war, im schönsten Moment geweckt zu werden. Sein Vater sagt dann nur dass man oft in schönen Momenten unterbrochen wird und ist wieder still. Eine Sache an diesem Traum schien Alan ziemlich seltsam, dass er um diesen Baum gekämpft hatte und sogar sein Leben für ihn gegeben hätte, der Baum war mir sogar wichtiger als das Königreich oder die Prinzessin. Danach spricht sein Vater wieder. „So mein Junge, das war ja ein interessanter Traum aber eben nur ein Traum, wenn du jedoch ein Held sein willst da hilf jetzt den Schutzwall mit zu Renovieren, ich hab so das Gefühl dieses Jahr werden wir wieder ein höhere Welle bekommen aber zuerst beten wir in der Kirche, ich bin mir sicher dass wir bei diesem Tempo in 5 Tagen Fertig sein dürften, danach sind es nur noch nicht Überlebenswichtige dinge zu tun." Wie immer haben Alan, sein Vater und die anderen Arbeiter aus dem Dorf einen einstündigen Gottesdienst zu ehren von Belphor, ihrem Gott gebetet.

Die kleine Kappelle nah am Strand, die am Eingang vom „Wald der Geister" beginnt, in der sie immer beten ist eigentlich nur eine kleine Fischerhütte mit Altar, aber da sie so manche schweren Sturm überstanden hat und noch von keiner Riesenwelle zerstört wurde, wird sie als ein Heiliger Ort angesehen und Strandkapelle genannt. Die richtige Kirche steht in der Stadtmitte und ist Mindestens so groß, dass 300 Leute darin platz finden. Die „Strandkapelle" hingegen ist grade mal groß das die ca. 35 Arbeiter hineinpassen, dabei wird sie aber schon überfüllt. Alle anderen müssen draußen warten. Da der Glauben Tief liegt gehen in die Kapelle immer nur die wichtigsten Personen unter den Arbeitern hinein. Da Boran Planer und Vorarbeiter ist, ist er einer von ihnen. Beide heiligen Orte sind aber ziemlich gruselig anzuschauen wobei sich die Menschen aber daran gewöhnt haben und es daher kaum merken, außer Alan. Heute scheint die Kapelle jedoch besonders unheimlich anzuschauen zu sein, das denkt er zumindest.

Wie immer beteten die Dorfbewohner für das übliche, Gesundheit, Reichtum, Erfolg, Glück und das der Schutzwall wenn er Fertig ist gegen die Riesenwelle bestehen kann.

„Oh großer Herrscher und Grundgütiger Gott, oh allwissender und allmächtig Weiser, oh mutiger und starker Führer, weise uns den Weg in Glück und Erfolg.

Oh heiliger Schutzherr gewähre uns Reichtum und Gesundheit für alle Zeit.

Oh mächtiger Verteidiger der Schutzlosen, Armen und Wehrlosen hilf uns den Schutzwall groß und stabil genug zu errichten, dass er die größten und zerstörerischsten Wellen der See abhält und uns schützt.

Oh großer Belphor gewähre uns deinen heiligen Segen"

Nach dieser Gebetsstunde machen sich die Arbeiter wieder daran den Wall zu renovieren. Hansen Letar der beste Freund von Boran, Alans Vater und Alans Patenonkel so wie Vater von Alans Verschollenem allerbesten Freund Lagos, gibt sich wieder besonders viel mühe den Wall so sicher wie niemals zuvor zu machen. Der Verlust seines Sohnes vor Jahren hat ihn aber seitdem sehr entkräftet und seine Frau ist bereits an der Trauer Erkrankt. Sein Körper ist mager und Muskelarm und er ist eigentlich nicht mehr für harte Arbeiten geeignet. Seine wenigen verbliebenen Haare, einst von kräftigem blau-schwarz sind nun weis wie Schnee und sein Gesicht gleicht eher einem Knochenschädel als einem Menschlichem Kopf. Dennoch ist er der erste der bereit ist zu sterben um den Wall zu sichern. Er würde niemals versuchen in die Berge zu fliehen wenn der Wall verloren wäre.

Er macht das nun seit drei Jahren nach örtlicher Zeitrechnung. Örtlicher Zeitrechnung… ja so nennt es sich denn eine universelle Zeitrechnung gibt es in dieser Welt nicht, da die Tage ziemlich eigenwillig handeln oder zumindest kann niemand so recht sagen wie der Zeitverlauf geregelt ist. Manche sagen es ist Magie unbekannter Herkunft, andere sagen es hängt von der Laune der Götter ab und wieder andere, überwiegend Gelehrte und Wissenschaftler sagen es liegt an der Größe unserer Welt und den vielen verschiedenen Monden die sie umkreisen. Für die meisten sind diese so genannten Monde jedoch die Paläste und Anwesen der Götter auf die sie kommen, wenn sie ein ehrfürchtiges Leben dass den Götter gewidmet ist führen, so bald sie sterben. Er hofft das er seinen Sohn in einem dieser Schlösser sehen wird wenn er stirbt nachdem er ein so hingebungsvolles Leben für die Sicherheit andere gelebt hat.

Ja, vor vier Jahren passierte es. Eine unzureichend gesicherte Stelle im Schutzwall führte dazu, dass ein Teil von diesem zusammenbrach, wenige Stunden vor der Welle und die ganze zerstörerische Kraft der Welle würde das Dorf erreichen. In der darauf folgenden, Panikartigen Flucht ins Gebirge viel Lagos in das „Tor zur Hölle", als sie das Gebirge erreichten. Wegen der riesigen Panik merkte es niemand, denn hätte es jemand Rechtzeitig gemerkt wäre es vielleicht noch möglich gewesen den an der Steilwand hängenden Jungen hochzuziehen. Nicht einmal sein Schrei als er fiel hörte jemand und ebenso hatte niemand auf Alans ungutes Gefühl bei der Arbeit am Wall am Abend zuvor gehört als er wollte das der Wall Heute noch und nicht erst morgen früh nochmal überprüft wird. Es war nur ein kleiner Konstruktionsfehler, wie im Nachhinein Festgestellt wurde und er hätte schnell repariert werden können aber so klein er war, so groß waren seine Auswirkungen. Der Schutzwall hätte mit zwei, drei Überstunden Feinarbeit dem Wind und der Welle am nächsten Morgen nicht nachgegeben und wäre nicht zusammengebrochen. „Wäre der Schutzwall damals nicht gebrochen, würde Lagos noch leben", war Hansen letzter Gedanke an diesem Nachmittag Doch hat er nie erfahren wer oder was genau es war da alle darüber schweigen, aus Mitleid oder aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb.


End file.
